


2012

by baileycantsleep



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, Adorable, Constellations, Dancing, Everything Hurts, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Songfic, Stars, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileycantsleep/pseuds/baileycantsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ray of sun do you think that we are done?<br/>Oh my little moon, are we ending this too soon?<br/>((kinda based off a headcannon by xinyanhowell on tumblr and 2012 by liketotallyeden, but with hella more angst))</p>
            </blockquote>





	2012

Dan

12:00 am

 Dan couldn't sleep, so instead, his thoughts went ~~immediately to Phil~~ wandered.

~~Phil. The ray of sun. Phil who was the human embodiment of an angel. Dan's best friend. Or was he? Does Dan even have the right to say that anymore? Can he? They've been growing distant. Dancing around each other. Pining, but not knowing how to admit it.~~

Dan sighed, then rolled to his side. ~~He didn't want to think about this. Fuck it, he didn't want to go through this. If only he could suck it up and just tell him. They could go back to normal. They could be Dan and Phil again. Not... whatever this was. This wasn't normal. He couldn't do it anymore. He was breaking down.~~ Dan covers his head with his black and white checkered covers and focuses on the noises from the traffic outside.

Dan

1:00 am

~~He was thinking about Phil.~~

~~He was thinking about Phil.~~

~~He was thinking about Phil.~~

_He was thinking about Phil._

Dan needed him back. He needed his best friend. He was slowly but surely becoming insane without him. Without Phil, what was he? The last three years of his life have been centered around Phil. So why wouldn't the rest of his life be, too? Dan and Phil against the world. That's what they had said. And it seems to horrible, too awful, too much like the tragedy of a fairytale for it not to happen. No, this can't happen, not now, not ever. His mind overtakes his body and he starts to weep. He sits up and lets all of his emotions out.

Dan

2:00 am

Dan thinks about everything Phil has done for him for the past three years. God, Dan was such a mess. So broken. Lost to the world, already forgotten, but then Phil came along. Phil saved him. Phil made him happier. Phil gave him gifts, made him smile, supported him. It seemed unfair that after all they've been through together, that they would no longer be friends.

Dan began to think about this past Christmas, and smiled. Phil had given him a packet of glow in the dark stars. Phil had said that since he got scared at night, he thought maybe Dan could look at those and not be as afraid. Dan appreciated them, but he never really got around to putting them on the ceiling. Dan pushed the covers off from over him. He has work to do. He starts to assemble the stars in the order of Phil's name and when he is done, he smiles at his work. He lies down, stares at the stars for a while and then thinks for a bit.     

Phil

3:00 am

Phil couldn't sleep, so instead, his thoughts ~~went immediately to Dan~~ wandered.

~~Daniel James Howell. The most beautiful human being on the planet. Dan was his best friend. The key word is _was_. That word will be the end of him. That word will break him. He cant stand it. He cannot stand not being able to talk to Dan without it feeling awkward. He hates not being able to be open to him. Not being open to his best friend. He can't stand not being able to laugh with him. Not being able to talk to him. ~~

~~Phil was thinking about Dan.~~

~~Phil was thinking about Dan.~~

~~Phil was thinking about Dan.~~

Phil was thinking about Dan.

He has been thinking about Dan for three hours straight. He misses the old times with Dan. Making pancakes, playing Crash Bandicoot and Sonic, and his favorite time together was the Philisnotonfire video when they first met. He flips over on his right side and plays that day over and over again in his head. He starts to cry remembering when they first met and he wishes it was still like that.  

He had to fix this. He had to.

  
Dan

3:00 am

  

He had to fix this. He had to.

Dan and Phil

4:00 am

Dan couldn't stand this anymore.

Phil couldn't stand this anymore.

Dan opened his door.

Phil opened his door.

Dan looked up and saw Phil.

Phil looked up and saw Dan.

They stood in silence, staring at each other.

Little ray of sun do you think that we are done? Dan thought.

Oh my little moon, are we ending this too soon? Phil thought.

The quiet was violent.

"I'm sorry," they whispered in unison.

Dan noticed the tear stains on Phil's cheeks. He had been crying.

Phil noticed Dan's bloodshot eyes. He had been crying.

 Dan invites Phil into his room and Phil's eyes and smile brightens the whole room as if it was daytime. He is in awe of what Dan has done for him. They both stand under the stars, waiting for each other to say something, but all they can do is stare.

Dan whispered " I miss you."

Phil smiled, "But I'm right here," and kissed Dan softly on the lips.

* * *

The pair has ups and downs after that, but never as big. They learned to tell each other what is bothering them, never allowing what happened in 2012 to happen again, because they knew that their friendship and love was much more important than anything they had ever had in their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
